ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Our Gang
Would Bonzo be a 1922, 1923, 1924, and 1925 character? I don't really see him in any other shorts I own since around that time they got Pete. I'm trying to make a new page on Bonzo and I would like some assistance. Thanks.Yorky97 (talk) 14:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) * It depends on what year the short he is in. I don't recognize him myself. Thor2000 (talk) 15:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) * Bonzo should probably be just a 1922 character since that name isn't used in any film other than Our Gang. This is "Dog 001" in theluckycorner, and appeared in many of the early films under several different names, including Bill, Joe, T-bone, and Officer T. Towser Barkus. It has been quite a problem getting this dog credited properly. In many films, he isn't given a name, and in those we have been assigning him a name according to which character he belongs to in the particular films to get the list of shorts. I suggest you copy a page like "Bill (dog)" when creating Bonzo. I do this in source mode. Then change the details and add your picture. Then go with Thor2000's suggestion that all the dogs played by the same dog are litter-mates. Rjh (talk) 17:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually we don't list years for the animals; that would get too unwiedly. Instead we put them in the category "Our Gang Animals." I'll fix it. Rjh (talk) 03:25, October 21, 2012 (UTC) * Ok, thanks for letting me know, because I'm making another one for Featherfoot in The Big Show.Yorky97 (talk) 14:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) New Pictures I originally posted this, but for some odd reason, it seemed that I never posted this. Anyway, I'd like to post another picture on this page instead of the one originally here. It only shows one character in the short, while the ones posted here on the talk page show more than one. The thing is I don't know which one to choose. So, I'd like to get to know hwich one you'd like on the page Thanks Yorky97 (talk) 03:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Picture 1 Picture 2 * Both pictures seem to have someone cropped partially out, but other than that they're both clear images which I like, but I'd prefer to keep the image already in the short up because its funny by itself, but either of these two can be used as a second image in the short. Thor2000 (talk) 16:41, December 26, 2012 (UTC) * Okay, that's fine. Glad to know that you like them. I'll post other pictures where needed. Yorky97 (talk) 07:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * You can arrange the pictures any way you like between the actual page and this talk page; I just prefer that the one I put up not be removed entirely, unless Yorky97 can get a clearer matching picture like for some other films. Of these two, I prefer the second becuase Pat was much more significant in this film than Mickey, and there are plenty of Mickey pictures around the wiki. I might describe it as "Pat and Ernie in foreground," Mickey isn't clear to me in that one. Rjh (talk) 07:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Preview * Another suggested image, showing the three major players.Mtw12055 (talk) 19:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC)